dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = March 23, Age 757|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Height = 5'10" (165 cm) "adult"|Weight = 135 lbs (62 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer House (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Medical Doctor|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 761 - Age 790)|FamConnect = Future Nathaniel (Alternate future counterpart) Kaylah (Ancestor) Katherine (Great-great-great-great-great grandmother) Michael (Great-great-great-great-great grandfather) Adam (Great-great-great-great grandfather) Lisa (Great-great-great-great grandmother) Darren (Great-great-great grandfather) Laura (Great-great-great grandmother) Justin (Great-great grandfather) Misty (Great-great grandmother) King Furry (Adoptive great grandfather) Daniel (Great-Paternal Grandfather) Julia (Great-Paternal Grandmother) David (Great-Paternal Uncle) James (Paternal Grandfather) Mary (Paternal Grandmother) Jacob Uchiha (Paternal Grandfather) Kerri Kemono (Paternal Grandmother) Richard (Maternal Grandfather) Stacey (Maternal Grandmother) Doris (Paternal Aunt) Maria (Paternal Aunt) Haylie (Paternal Aunt) Marcus (Father) Amelia (Mother) Alyson (Older sister) Shaun (Uncle) Danielle (Aunt) Zesmond (Older cousin) Kayla (Younger cousin) Julie (Wife) Tyler (Son) Lucy (Daughter) Paul (Brother-in-law) Alissa (Niece) Jimmy (Brother-in-law) Melissa (Second younger cousin) Michelle (Third younger cousin) Tommy (Fifth younger cousin) Pan (Sixth younger cousin) Trunks (Brother-in-law) Matthew (Great nephew) Marie (Great-great niece)|AniName = Nathaniel|MangaName = Nathaniel}} Nathaniel (ナサニエル, Nasanieru) is the second child and younger son of Marcus and Amelia, younger brother of Alyson, cousin of Zesmond and Kayla, the maternal uncle of Melissa, Michelle and Tommy, and the godbrother of Pan. He's the youngest nephew of Doris, Maria, and Haylie, grandson of James and Mary, descendant of Kaylah, great-great-great-great grandson of Katherine, and also he's granduncle of Matthew and Marie. He's become the member of Z Fighters and supporter throughout the entire Dragon Ball Z series. Appearance Nathaniel is a young child and young man of above average height of a slender frame skinner tone well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series, he's have the shaggy, messy jet black hair reach his shoulder, he has facial features of his father, blue eyes and also he has his mother's milky white lightest-fair skin complexion than his father's fair skin complexion. Nathaniel is noted to be relatively muscular for one his age; although all parts of his being are well-toned, it's often beguiled by his choice of clothing — making it one of the less noticeable features of his person. The bangs hang casually over his face and sideburns dangle over his shoulder blades. Ace comically comments that it always stayed the same and it's hard to take care of; even cutting it has proven to be difficult at times. As a child, it's rather shaggy and spiky in texture; it grows out in a weird manner and considered to be shoulder-length. He's wear an army green jacket with blue shirt, short pants and light gold white shoes. He had arm and shin guards for safety in battle. He wore his forehead protector as a bandana, although in later years, he resorted to using a regular one, and standard blue boots. In Dragon Ball Z: The Might of Tree, In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, As a preteen, he's grew into a bit tall height at the young age. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!!, In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, As a teenager, he's grew into a tall and skinny, with messy, spiky jet hair that's grew reaches into his shoulder, blue eyes and milky white lightest-fair skin complexion. In Dragon Ball GT series, Nathaniel Personality Nathaniel is the most happy, cheerful, native, kindhearted, clever, cocky, intelligent, knowledgeable, strong-willed, goodhearted, rebellious, loner, sensitive, cool, calm, handsome, clever wit, wise, fatherly, adventurous, friendly and brave character of Spencer Family in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT manga and anime series. He's train with his father, older sister and cousins to learn martial arts at the training field far away from Spencer House. Nathaniel is easy-going, happy, energetic and kind to others but he will protect the weak and defeat the strong enemies. As one who's constantly compared to the natural forces that govern the planet freely and justly, Nathaniel's actions and mannerisms are considered to be erratic and unpredictable — all the while maintaining an air of serenity to them, convincing others that he's a competent and dis-alarming individual, because of his rebellious and grooming personality. Nathaniel tends to lean more towards nature than man, he tends not to care for the actions and opinions other take against him — making it seem as if he's strong-willed or simply uncaring; again, it's impossible to tell with a man like him. If one were to use a clear system of understanding Nathaniel's erratic and somewhat silly nature, it would be that of a thermometer: at his low-point, he tends to act in a less serious manner; at his high-point, he acts positively and childlike. It's only somewhere in the middle that he tends to be calm and level-headed amongst other traits of a similar nature; however, it should also be noted that his state of mood can also be affected by external factors — specifically if it relates to his natural surroundings, who or what's affecting it, and the end result because of said actions. As child, a trait he retains from his childhood is happiness, cheerful and childlike innocence; even though he mature in body, at times he can be immature in mentality. This is seen when he makes arguments that are nonsensical and has no valid points or acts in a goofy manner, avoiding others in the weirdest of ways; for one reason or another, such actions tend to make others burst into laughter — calling him a "jester", "clown", or anything else of the sort. If it weren't for his secret disdain for humanity and his pro-activism for nature, he would've been able to make many friends — having the necessary qualities to easily please and sub-sequentially befriend those around him. He has a tendency of playing pranks on people and poking fun at others for personal amusement, though he does have his limits.One of his well-known traits whilst in this state of mood is his smiles, noted to be filled with genuinely and able to "brighten up" the environment around him; it's also described as both charming and mesmerizing, being able to captivate all those that it's aimed at. When added to his youthful looks, many noted that he's more handsome than initial — which, again, earns him the comical ire of the males around him. In Majin Buu Saga, Nathaniel was once noted that his preservation of his childlike happiness is key, helping him cope with the various problems that life has to offer; it also helps him clear the air of discomfort around people at times, making it more easier to converse with others when needed. However, he's well-aware that it can annoying and unnecessary at times, while causing people to look down on him in certain instances — believing that he's the type that doesn't take things seriously; from this, one can assume that he has the ability to "read the air" and act accordingly, something which denotes to his vast levels of both intelligence and experience. While something that's rather implied, he's known to love combat — seeing it as a means to improve himself; this also holds true for taking tough challenges, as it helps sharpen his various skills. He tends to take on such obstacles with a grin, if not a goofy smile. Nathaniel is an individual that acts more on his emotions over his logic in most given cases, acting like the very environment that mankind tries to constantly control; his lifestyle as a wanderer and a lover of nature, serves as valid points to most of his actions, putting the environment over others. Despite this, he doesn't take his beliefs to such extremes — having a control over what he does and how he goes about it. It should be noted that the magic he's mastered matches his personality and given traits perfectly. As a husband and father to his family, Biography Background Nathaniel was born in March 23 of Age 757 after a year after the defeat Piccolo by Goku at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament and his older sister was born. Nathaniel and his older sister Alyson with their cousins Zesmond and Kayla going to the Spencer World empire to gather the healing green grapes Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In five years later after Goku battle Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Frieza Saga After Garlic Jr. Saga Many months Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Perfect World Saga Ten years later after the death of Kid Buu, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Film Appearances Dead Zone The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge The Return of Cooler Super Android 13! Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbond Broly - Second Coming Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Nathaniel is the superhuman with superhuman powers Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Nathaniel is a playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Nathaniel vs. Raditz * Nathaniel, Alyson and Jimmy vs. The Ginyu Force Trivia * Nathaniel's name means (納森尼爾 or ナサニエル) is the Gift of God; God has given. One of the 12 biblical apostles. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Nathaniel is: Gift of God; God has given. One of the 12 biblical apostles. * In American the meaning of the name Nathaniel is: Gift of God; God has given. One of the 12 biblical apostles. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Nathaniel is: Love's Labours Lost' Sir Nathaniel, a curate. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Nathaniel is "God has given". * Nathaniel's favorite hobby is playing Pokemon cards, playing guitar, and playing basketball. * Nathaniel's favorite food is rice and shrimp. * Nathaniel's favorite vehicle is air helicopter. Gallery izuna_uchiha__ii__by_itzeldrag108-d93bti7.png|Young Nathaniel naruto___uchiha_madara_by_anvmadara-d7p2g8c.jpg|Preteen Nathaniel Tenma_Kurosaki_Younger_-_Bullied.jpg|Beaten Nathaniel by Cell Tenma_Kurosaki_Younger_-_Exploration.png|Teenage Nathaniel Tenma_Kurosaki_-_Clueless.jpg|Teenage Nathaniel Spencer Tenzen.png|Adult Nathaniel Spencer appeared on Dragon Ball GT Imag.jpg|Nathaniel Spencer Nathaniel_young_and_goofy.jpg|Nathaniel's goofy and funny personality Taiga_Cheery.png|Nathaniel laughing Nathaniel Spencer as a adult in Dragon Ball GT.jpg|Adult Nathaniel in Dragon Ball GT series Ryu_Kamina.jpg Mishizo.png 262dad44410-1.jpg Nathaniel as a seventeen years old.jpg Nathaniel Spencer-1.jpg Nathaniel's close up-1.jpg Nathaniel is cool personality-1.jpg Nathaniel as a cool teenager-1.jpg Nathaniel lazy.jpg Yusuke_im_angliz_der_sonne_XD.jpg cd07beed1a47f069f4ce09ee2570227225b215ed_hq.jpg Nathaniel vs Super Saiyan Broly.jpg Kid Nathaniel.jpg Masaru E Kyo Uchiha Olhando As Estrelas-1.jpg itaniuchihas.png 2qureqp.gif KHS_Club_der_schwarz_gekleidetenXDcopy-1.png Tatsuya_hiroshi.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z video games Category:Humans Category:Husband Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Spencer Family Category:Siblings Category:Johnson Family Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Trunks' Friends